1. Field
An example embodiment relate generally to scheduling transmissions in a wireless network.
2. Related Art
Cellular networks provide wireless communication for mobile devices via base stations. A wireless network can include multiple base stations each exchanging wireless data with mobile devices simultaneously. Cellular networks typically operate with full reuse which includes each base station transmitting data simultaneously on the same time slots. However, another way to operate the cellular system is to schedule time slots.